Tennis Host
by oreobabez
Summary: What would happen if the King of Hyotei met up with the Ouran Host Club? Rated T for the future of the novel since I do not know how this is going to pan out.
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis Host**

Chapter One

Haruhi's POV

The sun was shining brightly. Before heading out, Haruhi Fujioka made sure she had checked out the weather. Not a trace of thundershowers, which was a good thing since she hated thunderstorms. Since today was Saturday, she thought that she could get some shopping accomplished, then it would be back to the various house chores she still had yet to do.

However, she had just reached the end of the stairs when two pairs of arms, which belonged to Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, ensnared her in their grasp. She groaned internally. Something like this always has to happen every few weeks. The pair took her to a waiting limo, who revealed a blond hair boy.

"Tamaki, target has been successfully captured!" Said Kaoru.

"Good, put her in your limo." The blond boy named Tamaki said as he rolled up his window.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, just where are we going today?" Asked Haruhi very curiously.

"You will just have –" Started Hikaru.

"- Wait and see, Haruhi." Finished Kaoru.

"Where we are going is fun though Haru-chan! Right, Takashi?" The small lolita boy who was actually a senior, and to whom everyone called Honey, said as he popped up behind Haruhi.

"Ah." Said a stoic, yet silent Takashi, or often called Mori.

Haruhi groaned again. She really did not like surprise trips going to any place. Especially when it concerned this batch of people. They were a part of the Ouran High School Host Club. Incidentally, Haruhi was also in this group, though she was working to pay off her debt from breaking an 8,000,000 yen vase earlier that year.

After ten minutes of driving, they finally stopped. The driver opened the door and everyone got out. Haruhi noticed that they were outside the gates of the school.

_Now, I wonder what we could be doing at the school on a Saturday? _Haruhi thought.

"Senpais, why are we at the school today? If I would have known we were coming here to begin with, I would have ensured that I was wearing my school uniform." Haruhi said.

"Well, we did want to surprise you for coming here. Everyone else was informed of the plan last week, though you were not present at the time. However, we did take care of any problems that could have arose. There is a school uniform inside the club room for you. It will be added to your debt, of course." A black haired boy wearing glasses, who's name was Kyoya Ootori, replied.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai. I guess I will have to rush up there and change so that I am ready for our guests, right?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, there are no guests to entertain today, but we still would like you in the school uniform please." Kyoya replied back.

"Eh?! If I am not hosting, then what are we doing at the school on a Saturday?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Tamaki's POV

The day was going pretty smoothly, if he had to admit to himself. They had told Ranka, Haruhi's father, that they were taking Haruhi out for the day to experience something new. However, Ranka could not tell Haruhi, otherwise she would be unwilling to even come outside today.

They had captured her at the base of her stairs to the apartment complex. From there, he had let the twins take Haruhi. He knew that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai would take care of her, but Tamaki was a mess for letting the twins take his sweet daughter.

By the time Tamaki's limo pulled up the curb of the school, he had successfully pulled his act together. Though, he was still an emotional mess on the inside. Once he saw Haruhi, the gates to his inner emotions decided to burst open.

"Haruhi! Daddy is so sorry that he did not tell you where we were going! We wanted to surprise you today!" Tamaki cried as he ran towards Haruhi, who had just about reached the school doors at that point. He encased her in a bear like hug. Haruhi was nearly to the point of passing out as usual.

Mori's POV

The trip to the school seemed long. There was not much anyone could do. Judging by the look on Haruhi's face, she wanted to hurt a couple of people for this, since she was quite angry, though there was also the hint of annoyance.

_Who could blame the girl for being so annoyed when she had not been told the plan. Rather, why did they all have to keep quiet about where they were going. Could they not have told her to at least wear her uniform today?_ Mori thought to himself.

Peering to his right, his cousin was eating a cake. When he brought it, he did not know. At least it was keeping his cousin happy and quiet. A quick glance to the twins showed him that they were whispering to each other about something, though they were often taking glances to Haruhi. That could not be a good sign. At long last, they reached their intended target, which was the school. Mori could not have been happier as he climbed out behind Haruhi so that the twins could not get to her.

However, it was not the twins that he should have worried about. The flamboyant host club king had decided at that moment to step out of his own limo. Haruhi, in the mean time, was just about at the doors. He was hugging her too tightly, as she was ready to pass out. He took this as his cue to go save the poor girl. Extracting her from their king's grasp, she at least was able to breath now. He was also standing between the king and the girl so that Tamaki could not try another hug.

Turning back to Haruhi, he said, "You should probably go get changed into a uniform. I will keep him here."

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Haruhi called as she darted around the two and ran up to the third music room to where they had mentioned the uniform was.

Honey's POV

The whole trip to the school, I ended up eating cake. I was happy as can be. However, I was not completely oblivious to the atmosphere in the limo the whole way up to the school. I knew that Hika-chan and Kao-chan were plotting something. I sensed that Takashi also knew that something may happen if he let the twins get to Haru-chan.

Haru-chan's mood, however, was the most hostile. I think she was considering hurting a few people. Probably those three people would be Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

When we arrived at the school, Haru-chan seemed a bit shocked, yet angry. No one had informed her that they were coming here. Takashi was kind to follow Haru-chan. The twins looked at Takashi with a surprised look, since it was clear that they were going to do something to Haru-chan if they were the ones to follow her. Their faces were priceless. I giggled at that thought as I had climbed out behind Takashi.

Kyo-chan had finally caught up with Haru-chan, and told her where the uniform was. She had thanked him and started on her way. Tama-chan caught up to her before she got into the building. Takashi saved her as usual.

While I had been observing all this, I decided to ask something on my mind. "Kyo-chan, which uniform did you put in the club room for Haru-chan, by the way?"

"I put in the male version today. We can not have her in the female version, otherwise she would not be able to pay off her debt."

"That is what I thought." I stated. I ended up going up to the stairs to eat another cake while we all waited for Haru-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! I have started another piece of work, though I won't be posting that one for awhile. The pairing will be different than Hosts x Haruhi, but it will definitely be Haruhi x ?. Maybe I will start posting it after this story gets up to chapter 5, and my other story up to at least 10 chapters. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! (And, my apologies for it being short.) Disclaimer: I do not own the Host Club or Prince of Tennis.**

Chapter 2

Atobe's POV

The sun was shining brightly as the maids came to wake the young Keigo master.

"Keigo-sama, it is time to get ready now. What would you like to drink with your breakfast?"

Rolling over, he sighed. _Today is the day at last. _He thought to himself. There was a practice match at another school, which is the reason that he had to get up early.

"Ah! Be awed at my brilliance today! Today, I would like coffee and toast for breakfast. I can not be eating too much when I know that I have a practice match to go to today. By the way, be sure to have the car pulled around in fifteen minutes." Atobe instructed his servant.

"As you wish, young master. If you will excuse me now." The maid said as she slowly backed out of the room.

This light breakfast meant that he would be able to leave quicker, since he had to pick up the rest of his team yet. He promised them that they would all go in one vehicle while one of his servants would pick up the bags at a later time.

His first stop would be to go to Kabaji's house. He only lived a few blocks away, so he would quickly walk to his best friend's house while eating his breakfast and then walk back to the house to catch a ride. That was the main point of having the limo pulling up in the next ten minutes now.

Kabaji's POV

_Today seems like a very beautiful day for a tennis practice. I must have been so excited that I woke up early and have already ate breakfast. Atobe said he would walk here to pick me up, then we would be going back to his place to catch a limo ride to pick up the rest of the group. I wonder if I should just as well walk to Atobe's place so that he would not have to come here only to go back home for his limo. Yeah, that is what I am going to do._ Kabaji thought to himself.

Kabaji decided to get some of his morning run in as well, so he decided to sprint to the Keigo mansion. When he arrived, Atobe was just about to leave his estate when he noticed Kabaji. To him, Atobe looked a bit shocked.

"Kabaji, I thought I told you that I would come pick you up? Why did you come here?" Atobe questioned him curiously.

"Easier." That single word told Atobe that he thought that it was easier for him to come here than for Atobe to come to his place.

"I guess it was easier. The limo should be here any minute though so that we can pick-" Atobe started, but noticed that there were a few more people coming up the Keigo estate's driveway.

Oshitari's POV

"There is no need to come pick us up, Atobe-kun. After all, we all have been up for a couple hours already and thought that we could just meet here instead." A long, black haired boy with glasses, named Oshitari said.

_Our king looks like he could have just rolled out of bed not too long ago, _he thought. This was going to be an interesting day for them all. He knew the name of the school that they were going to attend. It was called Ouran High School.

They had received an invitation a few months back asking if the Hyotei team would like to attend a practice match with their club. After talking it over with the rest of the staff at Hyotei, they deemed themselves worthy to come to such a school. What they did not realize was that there could be a small catch.

Shisido's POV

Waking up early is a real pain in the neck. However, we had all agreed to be there at the same time. I was dressed in our Hyotei tennis uniform.

I had just finished getting myself ready, and was making breakfast when Chotaro had called me. He was jogging his way towards my place now.

Chotaro's POV

As I looked out my window, I noticed that the sun was shining and the weather was perfect. I decided to take my tennis gear with me as I jogged my way to Shishido-san's place. This would be a great way to warm up some muscles, even if we are just going to drive in Atobe-san's limo in the end. The time was 7:45am when I finally arrived to my destination. I had called him before I left my place, so by the time I got there, he was waiting for me outside his gate.

Together, we half walked, half jogged to meet up with Jirou, who apparently did not live far from here. As usual, we had to wake him up. We told him that we were walking to Atobe-kun's estate, so he would need to stay awake long enough to get into the limo. He did not like that very much.

Jirou's POV

I was having a very good dream about our practice match today. We had won, and I did not have to play. Instead of watching the games though, I was sleeping. Though, that was soon interrupted by Chotoro and Shisido waking me up. I really dislike it when people wake me up. But, today I guess I could make an exception. Though, I wondered why we were walking to Atobe-san's place. I thought he was coming to pick us up?

Soon, we arrived. Everyone else was already at Atobe-san's mansion, so we were finally able to get going. And, as I was promised, I ended up falling back to sleep in the limo on our way to our practice match.

Atobe's POV

Everyone was assembled, except for Hiyoshi. However, no sooner had I thought of who we were missing, than that person calling my cell phone.

"Atobe-san, I might be running a bit behind schedule. Why don't you go get the others and head towards the place we are going to? I can always meet up there with you guys, if I ever knew where we were having this practice match." Hiyoshi said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea if you are going to be a bit late. Just head to Ouran High School then. We will try to wait for you at the front gates." I replied back to Hiyoshi before hanging up.

Well, that accounted for everyone, so we started off on our way. We rode the whole way in silence, which was unusual. Jiro slept the whole way there, which is his usual way.

Nothing could possibly go wrong today for him, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Tennis Host is now here! My apologies for making these wonderful pieces wait! I am going to try and get a schedule set for writing soon. I am probably going to be putting Dealing With The Devil on a small hiatus this time, so that I can work on these other pieces. I know that we may be building up some action, but I am going to estimate that this chapter will only reach 15 chapters before it is done. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or POT.**

Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

_Jeez. I never can get used to these hallways. Luckily, this is close to my end of classes. So, I should have to take a right, left, go down the stairs. Take a left and then straight for those doors again. _

I had to keep myself going over the directions repeatedly so that I would not get lost coming back, which is what had happened to me when going to the third music room. Since I had no idea where we were going, or where I had to meet everyone, I sent a quick text message to Kyoya-senpai. I figured that he would at least be honest with me.

_Kyoya-senpai,_

_Done changing. Where to meet everyone?_

_Haruhi_

I clicked send. I was at the stair case when he replied with two words.

_Tennis courts. Be here in 10 minutes or debt goes up 50,000._

Tennis courts? That would be interesting. If I remembered correctly, those were on the west side. I was on the south side. I guess I would have to jog a bit to to get where I was hoping to be. Jogging would get me there in the less time, I hope.

I rounded corners and bushes when I finally could see the courts in site. The benches where the host club were all sitting was another three minutes away. I slowed down to a walk considering that I still have five minutes to get there. I was focusing on where I was walking to, rather than what was in front of me when all of a sudden I collided into something.

I looked up from my position to see a young boy in a different uniform. He had brown hair. "Are you alright? Ah! Sorry for bumping into you! I wasn't paying attention!" I stammered out. This boy here was as beautiful as the host club boys, I hated to admit to myself.

"I am fine. Be awed by my beauty! Now, are you alright, Ouran Private Academy student?" The boy asked.

"Mm. I am fine. By the way, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Pleased to meet you!" I decided to introduce myself to the boy. At the end, I also had my Natural Host smile. The boy left after my introduction. However, that smile faded a minute later since a certain dark aura had somehow appeared behind me.

"Five minutes past the time you were supposed to be at the benches, Haruhi. You do know what will happen next, right?" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai. Sorry. Besides what does _THAT_ have to do with today?" I asked my senpai.

"Never mind about that. Just hurry up and get to the seats." Kyoya said impatiently as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The announcer told us that this was a practice match, though all matches would be played. The teams playing each other were Ouran Gakuen and Hyotei Gakuen. From there, the matches were played. I did not understand the game at all. The rotations seemed to go doubles, doubles, then there were three games of singles.

The last singles game had both captains come out. Our opponent's captain's name was Atobe Keigo-kun. He was the one who I had bumped into earlier. A light flickered off somewhere in my head at this realization. He played a great game, though he was flashy the entire time too. Atobe-kun, along with the rest of the Hyotei group, had won all their games. In other words, Ouran lost every game.

Everyone was filing off the bleachers by that time as well. I had no idea where we were meeting afterwards, but I was being pushed with the rather large crowd.

With the crowd pushing and shoving, someone bumped into me. "Ah, sor- Haruhi?" The person started to say.

I looked over at the person who bumped into me and noticed a familiar blue hat. "No worries. And, Arai-kun? Here, grab my hand and follow me. We're getting out of this crowd for a second."

Arai grabbed my hand. I pulled him out of the crowd. "So, what were you doing here, Arai-kun?"

"Well, my distant cousin is a tennis player. And, since I had today off I thought that I could come cheer him on in this practice match. I forgot that you came here. But, if I may ask something, why are you wearing a male uniform?" Arai explained.

"Long story. Not really up to explaining it. Sorry." I replied.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I should get going. Great seeing you, Haruhi." Arai-kun had waved his goodbye and left, considering most of the people had left. The host club was lingering behind me.

I sighed as I turned around. "So, what was the point of me being here in the male's uniform today?" I asked.

"For the tennis match observation, of course!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Haruhi, who were you just talking to just now?" The twins asked in perfect synchronization.

"Oh, him? That was just Arai-kun. He was one of my middle school friends." I replied.

"Why was he here?" Kyoya asked.

"Apparently he was here to watch his distant cousin play tennis. No idea who the person is, sorry Kyoya-senpai." I answered back to Kyoya-senpai.

"Interesting. Anyways, we need to make the next leg of our journey." Kyoya flatly responded.

That day went by rather quickly. I was at home soon enough, though it was closer to bed time and I was sure beat. I quickly brushed my teeth and crawled into bed. I had not notice my father smile at his well kept secret. I fell into the wonderful bliss of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this hasn't been updated in a few days. Been trying to plan the next few chapters out. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Four**

Atobe's POV

I was sitting at home after our game at Ouran. Though, could I honestly say that had been a game? I had thought that Ouran would have bred better players than that!

Today's practice game had just been a joke. None of his team had taken the opponent seriously and they still routed every match. If they had been playing under regular conditions the game would have been done after singles 3.

That wasn't what was bothering me though. The thing that was bothering me was the run in with the feminine looking male at Ouran. When I had looked up at that hand, it seemed much like a female's should. His eyes were the color of liquified chocolate. They were seductively addictive too. I just can't get them out of my mind.

My trance had been broken by a butler.

"Atobe-sama, a phone call. It is your cousin." Once I had the phone, the butler left.

"What do I owe the pleasures, Arai-Kun?" I asked, irritably. He usually only called when he wanted something.

"Relax, Atobe. I was just wondering if you would like to go out for lunch tomorrow with me? There is someone I would like you to meet. Are you up for that?" Arai asked.

"Sounds good. Where were you thinking of going?" I asked curiously.

"That small cafe on Jasper Avenue. Meet us there at 11:45." Arai instructed.

I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Though I did wonder who my idiot cousin wanted me to meet.

Arai's POV

I just finished calling Atobe at his place, considering that the guy rarely went anywhere else after practice games. While I had been thinking of a place we could meet up, I had remembered the small café on Jasper Avenue that I had accidentally stumbled upon last year. I knew that this cafe on Jasper was not a four or five star cafe, but they did have decent food there and the prices weren't too bad for us commoners.

The next person I had to call was Haruhi. When she answered, we talked a bit before I got down to business. I told her the details of lunch tomorrow, and added the fact that I was going to bring someone for her to meet. She agreed. I had to make sure that she dressed somewhat femininely too on this lunch date. After I had hung up, I had some strange thoughts. These thoughts were centered about being slightly cruel and ditching the two together, but I couldn't bring myself to have the heart. I mean, I was calling both of the people out, and what if Atobe really didn't come? I know that if I ditched, and Atobe didn't show up, then Haruhi would be left alone. I sighed in annoyance. In the end, I would just have to go.

Haruhi's POV

I was just getting ready to start dinner when I received a phone call. It was Arai. I answered it.

We were chatting for a bit about everything that had been going on in our lives. Eventually, Arai asked if I was free tomorrow for lunch.

I was just about to reply when there was a loud banging noise on my door. Only one group would do that. The Host Club. I told Arai to hold on for one minute. He did so while I let the club in.

"Do you guys want tea or something? I asked the club. In my mind, I was slightly impatient since I had left Arai hanging on the phone for far longer that I already had anticipated. They all nodded in agreement. I returned back to the kitchen to start the tea. At the same time, I returned to my phone call too. I answered that I would be able to come for lunch the next day. I was given the location, time and instructions to wear something feminine. Arai hung up shortly after. I sort of gave my phone a puzzled look before shaking my head to head back to my guests, if I could call them that.

"Haru-chan! Are you busy tomorrow?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I will be busy tomorrow when I am not expected to be out of the house." I replied sarcastically in a blunt way.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"A friend from middle school. Actually, you all met him in Karuizawa last summer. Arai. He wants me to meet one of his family members." I answered. Damn nosy rich bastard.

"Is that so?" Kyoya asked again. It really was like he wanted to know every little detail about what was going on between the two of us. I swear, I was going to end up with a migraine from having to deal with all of this stupid thinking I was having to do recently.

I had to go get the tea that I had prepared for my guests. "Yes, it is. Now, what did you all truly come here for?" I felt irritated and hungry.

"Well, my sweet daughter, we were going to ask if you wanted to hang out with us all day tomorrow, but since you have a dinner date, we can change those plans to all afternoon! What about it? After all, a daddy needs to spend time with his daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No way. First of all, I don't know what Arai's plan about me meeting this family member of his is entailing. Second, I am hoping to come home and study! I nearly lost the ranking in which my scholarship is attached to in the last test since you guys kept pestering me about coming out to every function. Aside from that, I also need to go gro-" I didn't even finish what I wanted to say since my father walked in.

"Ha~ru~hiii! What did you make for dinner tonight? Daddy's starving! Oh, my. We have guests! And, it is the host club!" Ranka fussed over each one, except for Tamaki – who he had somehow slapped against our wall.

"Sorry dad. I've had a few issues with even getting dinner started tonight so nothing is prepared. Now, it depends on what you want to eat is what I can make you?" I told my father.

"Haru-chan, why didn't you tell us that you hadn't ate yet when we came over? We could have left, right Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Ah." The single word came in a monotone voice by Mori.

"WHAT?! That isn't right! My sweet daughter should have told her daddy! Mommy, can you order something quickly?" Tamaki was in a frenzy. Kyoya sighed, but he began dialling a restaurant and quickly placed an order for my father and I. It was a large order too, so there would be leftovers for his lunch tomorrow.

I could only sigh, since this would most definitely be added onto my debt that I owed to the club. Kyoya was smirking, as if he could read my thoughts.

The phone rang once more that night before the hosts had left. I didn't know who it could be. The host club were here. My father was somewhere in the house. I answered it anyways.

"Fujioka residence." I courteously answered.

"Yes, is a Ms. Haruhi Fujioka there?" The strange voice asked.

"Ms. Fujioka is speaking. May I ask who is calling?" I replied, wondering who this person was.

"This is Mr. Feinberg calling. I am calling on behalf of your grandparents, who wish for you to dine with them tomorrow evening at 6pm sharp. A limo will pick you up from your apartment complex to bring you to the Grenier household. Wear something fancy please. That is all. Have a good night." With that, the man hung up the phone.

I shuddered a bit, but I did return back to the hosts. Each one looked at me with a mixture of expressions. Puzzled, confused, wondering, and scheming.

"Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

"I wonder what our phone line is tonight? A subway system? But, it seems like I'm going to be visiting my grandparents tomorrow night for dinner now. I'll make sure you have some food in the fridge. For lunch, you are having leftovers since I'm going to be out for lunch as well." I had muttered the first portion before really telling my dad what was going on with my day tomorrow.

"Am I safe to assume that was Mr. Feinburg that had called then?" Ranka asked.

"Mr. Feinburg? As in the butler for the Grenier family?" Kyoya asked.

"How do you both know that name? But yes to both questions." I was actually surprised that both knew the name.

"Oh joys. Looks like I need to go through your mother's clothing for you then dear. Your mother's parents won't look too kindly if you go in something plain." Ranka said, as he got up to head to his room. Most likely to rummage through his late wife's belongings.

"Kyoya-senpai, how do you know Mr. Feinburg?" I asked in a blunt way once my father had left the room.

"The Grenier family usually sends their butler to do any negotiations prior to coming over themselves. I've met the guy once or twice in the last couple years, since I was the one who generally showed the man where my father's office was if a maid was not available at the moment." Kyoya answered without looking up from his notebook._ Most likely he is adding more to my debt for being nosy._ I thought.

The room had been quiet all evening. A shout could be heard down the hall though that sounded much like Ranka. "No! Not that one!"

"But, Ranka-san, we can take this one and add stuff to it. Deck it up a bit more." One of the twins shouted.

"No way. It's a satin dress. You can't do much with that material. Besides, what's wrong with it?" Again, it was Ranka.

I sighed. I excused myself for a moment and walked down the hallway to my father's room. The rest of the hosts had followed me anyways. In the hands of Hikaru was the most astonishing red dress. It was strapless and knee length as well.

"That dress is amazing, Dad. Was that really one of mom's?" I asked, still standing in the doorway. Apparently they had been arguing to notice me until I spoke, considering everyone jumped in the room.

"Why, yes it was. She always had this dress on when we went out on dates and out for dinners. Why don't you go try it on? I want to see if you will be able to fit in it!" Ranka exclaimed. I sighed as I took the dress and walked to the bathroom. Once alone, I looked at the dress closely. It was red and it did shimmer. To my eyes, it seemed as if there were flecks of gold inside the dress.

Shaking my head, I hastily pulled the dress on me. It fit me perfectly. I tried to imagine what else I could add to accessorise. I had a white shawl hidden in the back of my closet that mom had once gave me. I never wore it since I didn't want it to get ruined or anything, aside from the fact that I also never liked to dress up to go anywhere.

My hair would be another thing to deal with. I knew I had a long haired wig somewhere in my room that I could quickly style in between my two meals. I stepped out of the bathroom to show everyone.

Dad was gaping at me for a moment. "Kotoko! Our sweet daughter finally is able to fit into something of yours perfectly." He had whispered in a near silent prayer.

"Haruhi does look stunning in that, doesn't she?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru and Tamaki were both blushing deeply. Kyoya seemed uninterested. Honey had a huge grin on his face while Mori had a small smile on his. I could only sigh as I turned around to get out of the dress. At least, though, I didn't have to worry about going to get something to wear for dinner tomorrow night. The only problem remained now was what I was going to wear for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is out later than I intended. I have been a bit busy lately. I will try to make these updates weekly now. I hope that you are all enjoying this! Also, I wish to do a huge THANK YOU shout out to mcangel1976. They have been helping me with some of my ideas in this story. Again, thank you! Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or PoT.**

**Chapter 5**

Atobe's POV

Beep. Beep. Beeeeep. Somewhere my alarm clock was going off. Not to mention a chime from a text message on my cell at the same time.

Ugh. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes once again. _I really need to make sure my curtains are shut the night before._ I thought to myself. It was 9:45 AM on a Saturday morning. I knew that waking up early was something I had to do today. I decided to take a hot shower before going down for my morning cup of Earl Grey Tea. As for what I wanted to wear today, I decided to go in dressy, yet casual clothes. These clothes consisted of a short sleeved burgundy shirt that had light beige stripes that buttoned up. I always left the top two buttons and the bottom two undone. I coupled my shirt with black dress shorts that had around four pockets on them, considering that it was going to be fairly warm out today. After all, no one could be awed by my presence if I didn't dress up a bit.

I noticed by the time I had finished my cup of tea, a full hour had passed since I had woken up. Jasper Avenue would take me three quarters of an hour to get there by foot, or even less time if I decided to have someone drive me. But, as a captain of Hyotei Gakuen's Tennis Team, I thought that it would be fitting to just walk for a change. There were no storms planned for this afternoon in the slightest.

I told my chauffeur where I would be. I would call him if I decided to be drove home once I was done with this ridiculous lunch date with my cousin and whoever he decides to bring with him. I must have been musing a bit too hard since, had I not been thinking, I would have noticed that I had a few followers behind me. Namely, the regulars of the tennis team.

I had just finished clearing all negative energy from my thoughts just as I was a block away from the café. I quickened my pace, since I wanted to get into the place quickly. I reached the door at the same time as a long, brown haired girl in a pink sundress reached for the door.

"Ladies first." I had opened the door for her and she stepped inside with me right behind her. I didn't get a good look at her when she had entered before I did.

She appeared to be looking for someone, or perhaps she was waiting for someone else? I sat at a table not too far from her. I could have sat at any table since the place was rather quiet. The time now read 11:35 AM. I was definitely early for this lunch. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything on me at the time either to occupy myself.

"Ah, Keigo! Haruhi! You both are here a lot earlier than I had expected." A bell that I had not noticed had chimed as the door had opened. The voice was one I easily knew to be Arai's.

Arai came to my table first. "Keigo, you should come move over to Haruhi's table. It's bigger for the three of us. I'll introduce her once we get there." Arai was smiling. Reluctantly, I got up from my chair as he lead me over to where the girl was sitting. She was the one who had entered before me. The girl looked up and smiled, though that is not what I had really noticed.

Her eyes were those seductively addictive brown eyes that I had came across a few weeks ago now at Ouran Gakuen. I started to notice how delicate her face looked as well. _Great. Just great. I thought I could get my mind off of this since it has been on my mind for weeks now. Oh well. I do not like dwelling on this. Should I ask her out with Arai here? Or, could I find away to ask her in private? Gah!_

Haruhi's POV

I had been dreaming blissfully, though a certain brown haired, attention seeking boy kept popping into my dreams every night for the past few weeks. Something about him seemed to be enjoyable in the least.

My alarm may have gone off around 8 AM for me to get myself up and out of bed so that I was not running late, but somehow I was. I decided to bring my notebook with me to do some studying on my way. I tried to read while walking to the restaurant, but in the end, I nearly was ran over. Luckily, I had seen the car in my peripheral vision at the last minute and was able to dodge. After that, I put my book in my bag and continued to walk. I was as oblivious to my surroundings as usual.

The Host Club had decided to stake out the area around my apartment complex, it seemed. They tried to dress up in disguises, which only earned them some really odd stares from anyone who was passing by. As for me, I was still walking to the place on Jasper Avenue. I knew that it would take me a bit longer to get there, so I ended up leaving right at 10:50 AM. The walk seemed to help me relax as well, since the host club didn't do anything but stress me out more than having this scholarship.

I reached the door to the café at the same time as a brown haired male reached the area. He looked awfully familiar in a way though I could not pinpoint it yet. He opened the door and motioned me in first. I gave a very inaudible thank you when I entered first. I don't think he heard me.

I looked for a table that would be able to fit at least three people. That wasn't hard to do. I ended up in one of those comfortable leather seated booths. I took out my notebook once more to get some more studying done. Five minutes later, the bell chimed as a person entered.

"Atobe! Haruhi! You both are here so early!" That was Arai. It seemed as if he was disappointed that I was here before him.

I closed my notebook once again. "Ah, Arai-kun! It is so good to see you again! Who is this mysterious person you wanted me to meet?" I asked enthusiastically, yet in a blunt way.

"Haruhi, I wanted you to meet my cousin, Atobe Keigo. Keigo, this is a good friend of mine from middle school, Haruhi Fujioka." Arai introduced us. After our names had been introduced, we immediately recognized each other, but we didn't want Arai to know that we had accidentally met before hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Keigo-kun." I gave him one of my host club smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Haruhi-chan." Keigo replied before sitting down.

"So, where do you go to school, Keigo-kun?" I asked.

"Oh, I go to Hyotei Gakuen. I'm the tennis captain there. What about you?" I replied.

"I attend Ouran Gakuen. I am mostly there to study to become a lawyer, but the host club ensures that I am always kept busy." I answered. Though, the thought of the host club made me slightly twitch at that fact.

_So, the guy sitting across from me really is Atobe Keigo. He looks better in casual clothes than in his uniform. Though, who am I to complain about the uniform._ I thought sourly to myself. It was broken though when Keigo asked me the following question.

"Host club? What is that?"

"The Host Club is made up of six men, each who are gorgeous in appearance. But, don't tell them that I actually said that please. I am also a host. However, the club is for those guys who have too much time on their hands to entertain women. Personally, I never understood that club, but I have to be there due to a certain _incident_." I replied. I hoped that was the end of the discussion.

A waiter, who looked too much like Hikaru, came to give us menus finally. I shook my head in disbelief, since I knew that I had not told them I was coming here. We ordered. We talked a bit more. We ate. However, Arai received a phone call shortly after he had finished his meal and had to rush off. He was muttering something about a meeting he needed to get to. That only left Atobe and I to sit at the table. We both let out a breath. At least now we could talk a bit more freely.

"So, Haruhi-san, you're really a girl?" Atobe asked.

"Yeah." It was all I could muster.

"Then, why would you dress up like a guy?" Another pesky question from Atobe.

I sighed. Looks like I wouldn't be able to do much but to answer. "I dress up like a guy because I broke an 8 million yen vase in my first year at Ouran. The hosts mistook me as a guy, which I didn't mind. Being a host was a simpler idea and much faster for paying off that debt rather than running errands."

"Interesting." After that, Keigo was quiet. Almost as if he was thinking about something.

Host's POV

It was already 9 AM when we all found places to hide around Haruhi's apartment building. Well, by that we meant in the bushes. Although we knew that Haruhi's date wouldn't start until closer to noon, we thought that we would get there early. Knowing Haruhi, she would be leaving early as well. While we waited though, we began going through a few details. Hikaru would pretend to be a waiter at whatever restaurant they were going to be meeting at. This was the only way we could see who it was she was truly meeting. That, and we had to have someone in on the inside who could become jealous and rip Haruhi away if it came to that.

At 10:45 AM, we heard the door open to Haruhi's apartment and she walked down the stairs. Everyone, excluding Kyoya, was blushing at the sundress that she had chose to wear. She looked so cute!

After a few minutes of standing there, looking shocked as well, we all started to follow her. Turns out, she went into a cute café. Though, we noticed that someone strangely familiar looking had also arrived at the same time as her. We could only shrug and continue on with the plan. Hikaru swiftly entered the building before the door closed so that it didn't look suspicious with it opening again after they had entered.

This went on for an hour before Hikaru came out, silently behind Arai no less, with some of the news.

"Big news boss! That guy that Haruhi is currently with is none other than Hyotei Gakuen's Atobe Keigo." Hikaru said in a rush. Everyone looked at him with a blank stare, not remembering him at all, except for maybe Kyoya.

"Atobe Keigo, tennis club captain at Hyotei Gakuen. Ouran had a match with them a few weeks ago." Kyoya stated. What he was thinking was also 'the same guy that Haruhi had accidentally bumped into that day'. Kyoya shook that thought away and turned back to his notebook to continue writing figures.

Haruhi's POV

We were just talking, seriously. Though, Keigo did have some interesting things to share with me. He told me a bit about him growing up. I told him about myself as well. This was possibly my first date too, yet why did I feel so comfortable talking to Keigo? There's usually a name to accompany this feeling, right? What is it called?

I decided to forget about that for a moment and regain some sense to what we had been talking about, but Atobe had finished, it seems before I was proven wrong. He had just been thinking how to phrase something.

"I don't know about you, Fujioka-chan, but -" He started to say before I intervened.

"Haruhi."

"Huh?" He looked shocked.

"Haruhi. I think you should call me by my name." I replied.

"Sounds good. Now, as I was saying. Haruhi, I had fun today, but would you consider gracing me with your presence again sometime soon?" He asked, blushing a bit at that comment.

"I had a lot of fun today as well, Atobe-san. I" I started to say before Atobe interrupted me this time.

"Keigo. If I am forced to call you by your first name and dropped honorifics then it is only fitting that you are going to call me by my first name and drop the honorific as well." He replied.

"Alright, Keigo. I would like to go out with you again sometime soon. Here, let me give you my numbers so that you can get a hold of me. Though I would suggest keeping to my cell number for now." I replied to him as I wrote my home and cell numbers on a napkin before sliding it back to him.

"Thank you." Atobe quickly entered in both my numbers and had sent a quick text to my cell phone. "There. Now you will have my number in your phone as well. Should I be safe to ask you to come to accompany me to my tennis practice one day this week?" Atobe asked shortly after.

"Hm. I would like that, but I have the Host Club every day after school until 5:30. After that, I usually have to go home to cook supper for my dad and I. Though, I would like to watch you play tennis one of these days." I replied, not really sounding enthusiastic while speaking of the Host Club.

"Haruhi, I don't know how I can exactly put this. I will confess that I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since our accident. However, knowing that you are in fact a female, I would like to ask if you would be willing to be my girlfriend? I am aware that this is only our second meeting per se, but you do look incredibly gorgeous today in a dress rather than in that boy's uniform." Keigo smiled nervously. I pondered his question about being his girlfriend before coming to a conclusion.

"I would really like to be your girlfriend, Keigo. Like you, I have a secret confession to make. You have also been on my mind a lot. I find your presence quite soothing at times too, compared to what I have to deal with on a daily basis." I admitted in a somewhat shaky voice. I was happy that I finally got the chance to figure out what I felt, and sooner than I realized.

By some fleeting chance, I looked at the clock. When I did, I looked at it in shock. It was already after 3 PM. I needed to get home soon if I was going to get ready for dinner tonight.

"Crap! I did have fun chatting with you Keigo, but I really do have to get home! I forgot that I have to attend a dinner with my grandparents tonight! I still have yet to even get ready!" I said in a rush. I was about to leave the booth when my arm was caught.

"Why don't I take you home? I'll call my chauffeur to come pick us up right away." Atobe said.

I looked at him with a surprised. "A ride would save me a lot of time, but I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you if you have to get home as well." I told him bluntly.

"Haruhi, you could never be that much of an inconvenience. I don't get where you get that notion that you would be an inconvenience." Atobe said as he swung me into his chest and gave me a hug. He smelled so nice that I was able to relax considerably.

"I guess I just don't like to burden others with my troubles is all." I said sheepishly.

There was a brief pause as I heard Keigo dial a number. He told me that it was nothing to worry about. Soon after that, he began speaking to his chauffeur to come pick him up. The conversation didn't last long, nor did the wait. Before we left, we decided to go pay our tabs. However, it turns out that Arai had paid for everything before he had left which was nice. I was going to have to thank him later.

The two of us walked out. Keigo helped me into the limo first before getting in himself, but not until I had told the driver where to go to drop me off. The driver nodded. The back of the limo was just like any other that I had rode in. Though the seats were a lot comfier than the other's. Soon, the comfort enveloped me enough to fall asleep, which I hadn't realized it until I was being shook awake.

"Haruhi, we're at your place now." I opened my eyes to Keigo shaking me.

"Ah! Gomensai for falling asleep!" I exclaimed, jumping up a bit.

"Haruhi, it's ok for you to fall asleep. Just wanted to let you know that we were at your place." Keigo repeated.

"Arigatou, Keigo for the ride home. I really appreciated it. By the way, what are you doing next week?" I asked Atobe before I got out.

"I don't have anything going on next weekend. Why?" He responded.

"How would you like to come over and meet my father then?" It was the best I could come up with.

"Sure. But, I wouldn't mind seeing you before then. What about the two of us go out for supper in two days? I'll pick you up directly from Ouran even at 5:30pm." Keigo had thought about that one for a bit.

"I would like that very much, but there is a small problem with you coming to Ouran at the moment. Not everyone knows I am a female there yet and I would rather not have people spread rumors about you being 'gay' so early on account of me. I know that my debt is paid off and probably has been for awhile, so I am hoping to reveal that soon. I'm going to try and convince the club members that I should come out soon anyways. I might bring that up at Monday's club meeting if the rest of them remember. I will let you know what they decide. And, if there is a special date set, I will let you know that as well as soon as I know when." I explained to him.

Keigo nodded, letting everything sink in before he responded. "To be honest, I don't care what people think. I'm already considered the Monkey King of Hyotei. If I come get you myself, I would know what you looked like, as compared to having one of my bodyguards come get you. So, I will come to your club room at 5:30 PM. Sound reasonable?"

I could only nod. From there, I headed straight up to my apartment to get ready. When I poked my head into my room real quick. My dad was nice enough to have my wig styled already. There was even a note just in front of it.

_Haruhi,_

_Working at the bar late tonight. Before I left, I styled your wig for you. Also, feel free to go through my make up kit too. Hope you had a great lunch, and have fun at dinner tonight. Hopefully things between your grandparents go a lot smoother than they did with me. Good luck. I won't see you in the morning either since I will most likely be asleep. Have a good day sweetheart!_

_Dad._

I thought that it was really sweet of him to do that. I rushed to have a quick shower, shaving my legs in the process as well. With my wig styled already, it was one less thing I had to worry about. I had enough time to quickly make dad something for lunch tomorrow, at the very least to thank him.

Once I had decided that, I quickly made some hot pot for him. As that cooled down enough to put it in the fridge, I finished getting ready by putting on my dress, shoes and wig. I added a swipe of mascara and some light blue eye shadow. After that, I was completely ready, and it was only 5 pm. I still had some time so I went ahead and put the hot pot in the fridge and wrote dad a note stating that there was hot pot in the fridge for him to eat, as well as a quick thank you for the styling of my wig.

No sooner had I done that, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to reveal a man clad in a suit and a chauffeur's hat. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, though he did have thin grey spectacles on him that looked like tiny half moons.

"Good evening. Am I to presume you are Ms. Haruhi Fujioka?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am she. You must be Mr. Feinburg?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I am here on behalf of your grandparents, the Greniers, to escort you to dinner tonight. We must be going within the next five minutes if you please." The man bowed.

"Of course. Just let me grab a couple things, which will only take a minute. Would you like to step inside for that time?" I asked, giving a host smile.

"My pleasure." Mr. Feinburg stepped in and closed the door as I had darted off to grab my white shawl and my clutch bag from my bed room. I was back within the minute to say the least. We left after that.

Of course, the choice of transportation from the apartment to the Grenier mansion was a limo. I probably should have expected it, knowing how rich these people were. I sighed. The ride itself was uneventful and much too silent. Though, the ride did end up being short lived. Took only twenty minutes to reach our destination.

Mr. Feinburg had stepped out of the vehicle when we reached the mansion. I was just about to open my door when the guy did it for me. He extended his hand for me to take. I took it with some hesitation. From there, we went up the few steps and through the wood doors. I tried to pay as little attention to where we were going to begin with, since if I had noticed, we would be going at a much slower pace.

"Welcome to the Grenier mansion, Mistress Fujioka. Please allow us to take your items. Your grandmother and grandfather are awaiting your arrival in the dining hall. Also, feel free to leave on your shoes." The maid said. She said the last part about my shoes, since I had been about to take them off at the door.

"Mistress Fujioka, I will still be escorting you to the dining hall doors. Gomen." Mr. Feinburg said.

"That is fine. Also, you can all call me Haruhi." I replied.

"Very well, Mistress Haruhi." Everyone chimed. Really, it annoyed me to no ends.

After a five minute walk down the intricate (or at least that is how it felt to me) hallway on the main floor, we arrived at the dining room. Mr. Feinburg knocked thrice on the door before he spoke. "Madam and Sir, Mistress Fujioka has arrived."

"Thank you Feinburg. Send her in and then you may return to the doors." An old gentleman's voice rang boldly, even through the doors. Mr. Feinburg nodded to allow me to enter before he bowed and left once more.

I pushed open the doors to reveal two elderly people. The woman had short salt and pepper grey hair and seemed to be in her mid eighties. I didn't know if she was plump looking or skinny, but she was very beautiful. The man to her right side was on the muscular side, with a balding head. He wore a pair of thick framed glasses, which happened to be black. They sort of reminded me of when I took a pair of my grandfather's glasses from my dad's side of the family to wear before I had met the Host Club. In some way, I was a bit tongue tied since I didn't know how to approach these people. Do I go like I normally do when hosting or do I just go with grandmother and grandfather? That was a war in itself, though it was brief since I just decided to go with it and call them Mr and Mrs.

"Good evening, Madam Grenier, Grenier-sama. Arigatou for inviting me for dinner tonight." I replied with a host smile.

"Haruhi-chan, you can just call us grandmother and grandfather. And, it was no worries. Please, sit down. We probably should get a few more words in before the rest of our company comes for dinner tonight. You know, we are sorry that we never got a hold of you until now, so we are going to try and make up for a few things. First of all, what are some of your dreams dear?" Haruhi's grandmother asked.

"Well, I actually only have one dream right now. That is to become a lawyer like Mother. I know I need absolute perfect grades if I want to become one. So, in order to do so, I am enrolled in Ouran Gakuen on a scholarship." I replied.

"What a wonderful career choice dear! You know, your whole family is made up of lawyers. Everyone of the matriarchs of the Grenier clan ended up being one. Often, the males would become lawyers or doctors. I, on the other hand, decided to be a judge. I like being able to make decisions, though at the same time I like being in the same system as your grandmother. We can help each other out in some ways." Her grandfather replied. There was a knock at the door and Mr. Feinburg's voice came through as a muffle. I could only catch that there was another person here, but I didn't catch who he had mentioned.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to stop our conversation for now. I hoped you wouldn't mind sharing this time with us, but there was an immediate case that needed to be brought to the two of us. This could present an opportunity to learn about the family business after all." Her grandmother replied, though she did tell Mr. Feinburg to send them in.

My eyes were in shock as none other than Yoshio and Kyoya entered the room. I quickly recovered and stood before I knew it. Such a habit with everyone. "Ootori-sama, Kyoya-senpai. What a pleasant surprise." In my mind, I flinched at how I greeted Kyoya-senpai. I should have said Ootori-san. Curses to my luck tonight.

"Hello Fujioka-san. It should be me who is surprised to see you tonight." Yoshio gave me a glare, though he was smirking at the same time. Kyoya-senpai had his walls up and was as hard to read as ever.

"Wait, you three know each other already?" My grandfather piped up.

"Hai, grandfather. Well, I'm more so acquainted with Ootori-sama's son since he also attends Ouran Gakuen. Not to mention that I am also in the same club as he is." I replied.

Luckily for me, dinner decided to be served at that moment so everyone was momentarily distracted but the conversation would roll around again. Kyoya ended up sitting across from me, most likely to shoot me daggers or something.

After ten minutes, my grandmother decides to speak. "Haruhi, what club are you in that has Ootori-san in it?"

Since I had just decided to take a drink, I had to quickly swallow to answer. "It's called the Host Club. Some people in that club are idiots, though some aren't too bad and can be tolerated. I was looking for a quiet place to study one day when I came across the club room. Though, in the end, I ended up being indebted to the club after I fell backwards into a Renaissance vase that was worth 8 million yen."

I stopped there in order to eat my meal. Somehow, when I looked at my plate, it was full of ootoro, which was my favorite. Kyoya had none on his plate, though Yoshio had a few on his plate. My grandparents' plates had no traces of it on their plates. There was something I had missed here in regards to the food, but I did end up eating only half of them. They were always so rich in taste and I felt like I was in heaven half the time.

The meal, thankfully, ended and we all headed up to my grandfather's study. Thankfully, Yoshio allowed me to also attend. Yoshio presented his case to everyone in the room. Rather, he had presented it to my grandfather who first skimmed it to get a general idea since he would have time to read it later. He passed it to grandmother next, though she read it a bit more carefully. Probably in order to form questions to ask since she was more of a prosecutor than a defense person, from what I had gathered from her aura at dinner and how she reading the case.

If I was given the chance, I would have to pretend to be the defense to see what I could counteract. I didn't mind defending at all. Few short minutes later, my grandmother handed me a notebook and the file.

"Haruhi, this is going to be our most simple task for you. Although you are Kotoko's blood and flesh, and we need to choose our heir soon. Prepare this case both from the prosecution and defensive side. Ootori-sama will give you the deadline." My grandfather mentioned before he got up and walked out.

"Your grandfather is right. This shouldn't be so hard for you, and it will give you a small leap of experience. Whatever deadline Ootori-sama gives you, have your compilation to me two days prior please so that I can go through it on my own. Sound good?" My grandmother replied. I turned to Yoshio, who had narrowed his eyes at me.

Just as he was about to say something, a knock came to the door from Mr. Feinburg. "Pardon me for the intrusion, but Mistress Fujioka, your cell phone has been going off for the past hour. What would you like me to do about it? Caller id claims that a Mr. Tamaki Suoh and two Mr. Hitachiins have been calling you."

When I heard those three names, the third demon was starting to awaken, though it was kept abated for a bit. Though, I did snap a bit with an icy voice. "Answer it and tell them that I will talk to them tomorrow." I did not want to have to deal with three morons today.

Everyone jumped at my voice, except Kyoya. He was smirking. Mr. Feinburg could only nod as he ducked out of the room. I took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it. That seemed to do the trick at being less annoyed, so I started to read the case myself.

"Now, Ootori-sama, when would you like this to be back to you?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"One week from tomorrow, please. Also, Grenier-sama, are you sure you want someone of her lineage to be taking over?" Yoshio asked my grandmother.

"Ootori-sama, she is my granddaughter. Her father may have been lower class, but her mother certainly was not. After all, if my daughter wasn't of our lineage, Haruhi here wouldn't be wearing the dress that she is. I actually remember the day I bought it for her. Though, there were a few other things I gave her that night." My grandmother stopped at what she had been saying.

"Very well, Grenier-sama. If you would excuse me, I need to make a quick phone call." Yoshio replied.

"I probably should leave you alone to work on this case. Here's the number for your personal chauffeur to take you back to the apartment complex if you wish to leave tonight. If not, just let one of the maids know and they can lead you to a room. Though I would suggest you moving in here, Haruhi, before the start of the week after next." My grandmother told me. I nodded as she left the room.

Once she was safely out of the room, Kyoya started his interrogation. "So, how was your lunch date today? Who did you end up meeting?"

"Lunch was fine. Arai paid. And, Arai wanted me to meet his cousin for some odd reason. The guy only talks about tennis most of the time, which isn't too bad since it is a change from the usual talking I have to do." I stated without looking up from the file. After all, I had up until this weekend to basically cover the whole case on both sides. I would have to make a note for any cross examination as well once I was done preparing both sides.

A/N: So, it was pointed out to me that 'Atobe' was actually the last name. So, I did go back and change where Haruhi is talking to Keigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Haruhi's POV

The week was sliding by far too fast. In general, I had been going to bed at one or two in the morning and still be able to get up before 8 AM on a school day. Albeit, I was tired. Every second day, I would have one side of the case completed though which relieved me. Today, being Friday at last, meant that I would be presenting the case back to my grandparents, as well as Ootori-sama.

My personal opinion was that I thought I was putting up a great fight for this case in what I thought the actual defense was going to be on, as well as what my grandmother could do for her side of the case. Tonight I was going to be over there once again. I had warned them that I was coming right from school when I was done with club activities for the day.

Club time had just ended, which I felt relieved. In some ways, I was rushing to get everything done so that I could be at the mansion before 6 PM again, but things weren't looking so good. The dishes were scattered everywhere. I could only sigh. Though, five minutes later, I did have some help by Kyoya-senpai, who miraculously had stayed behind while the others all left.

"Arigatou, Kyoya-senpai." I told him once we had everything done.

"No problem, Haruhi-chan. How is that case going that my father brought over last week coming along?" He asked. Of course he would have a motive to want to talk to me about it.

"I finished it completely. It took me up until two in the morning today to finalize everything, since I had been doing that all week. Persecution, Defense and Cross-Examination. I was going to head over to my grandparents' place tonight to drop it off for them to review over the weekend." I sighed with relief. It had been a short case that seemed to not want to finalize, which made the whole thing seem long. I knew that with my work, we could win just as long as things didn't get a wrench thrown into those plans.

"I noticed all week that you were tired. So that's what you were doing, eh?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Yes. I did have a strict deadline in what to do after all. I couldn't get physical help from my grandmother since this was my test, though I did end up going to their place a couple times this past week in order to look stuff up. I really should get going now that I am finally done here. Arigatou again, Kyoya-senpai." I gave him a smile that was a cross between a genuine and a host smile before I left.

A limo had been sent this time to pick me up from school. I could only sigh as I got in and took me to my grandparents' place. Though five minutes into the ride, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and smiled before answering it.

Atobe's POV

The week seemed to go by fairly fast for me. During the week, I had only saw Haruhi once but had talked to her every other day through the phone. She didn't mention anything about her meeting, so perhaps they had forgot about it and hosted that day instead. I decided that we should see each other more outside of school. I was hoping to say that I would come to her school on Tuesdays, since that is usually a no practice day for the team anyways. Monday, I would be delivering a single red rose to her myself. Perhaps we could even go out for dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us. This was bound to be an interesting week.

With those plans made, I started to dial Haruhi's number.

"Hello Atobe! How are you?" Haruhi answered in a cheerful voice.

"Better now that I am talking to you my dear. I have been awfully lonely without you. Though, I did want to ask you about something." I wondered.

"I have missed you too Atobe. What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"How would you like to go for dinner with me Tuesday evening after your club time? I will pick you up from there." I responded.

Silence pursued the question for a couple minutes. Finally, Haruhi answered that she would dine with me that night. I was in a euphoric bliss.

She asked if there was anything special that I wanted her to wear. I told her that it wouldn't matter. What I kept from her was the fact that I was planning to have this dinner on my family's yacht.

It was at that point that she had to leave, but she did promise to call me later that night. I agreed, as much as it hurt to not hear her voice for that long time frame. In the mean time, I tried to figure out the best types of food to serve her. I knew that she liked ootoro, since every time I mentioned it, her eyes would light up. Shaking my head, I decided to let the servants and the cook decide what to make.

Haruhi's POV

It had been Keigo who had just called. He was planning on having dinner with me on Tuesday. I probably should just tell my dad about me dating. I vowed to do that once I got home tonight. I had just arrived at my grandparents' house.

"Mistress Haruhi! What a surprise to see you here tonight. What can I do for you today?" One of the maids asked.

"I am here to see my grandparents due to my task they had gave me. Sorry about this attire today. Just got out of club activities not too long ago." I replied bluntly.

The maid blushed a bit before she told me to follow her. She knocked on the door to the dining hall and then ushered me in. My grandparents looked a bit shocked at this attire too. I let out another sigh.

"Haruhi, what is with that uniform?" My grandmother asked flabbergasted.

"It can't be that, can it?" My grandfather asked.

"It is exactly what it looks like. This is the Ouran's uniform for the males. Personally, I would prefer this over the dress for the females. The dress is yellow. And, I really don't like the yellow. Also, having this uniform on is part of paying off that debt of 8 million yen I told you guys about last year." I told my grandparents. By this time, I had slipped off the necktie at the very least. It gets to be a pain around the neck most of the day.

"Reveal yourself as a girl and be in their uniform on Monday, Haruhi. That decision is final." My grandfather announced as he slapped his hand on the table. He must have been thinking that he had a gavel in his hand when he did that.

"I agree full heartedly with your grandfather. Monday is a reasonable day. I'll be checking for sure on Tuesday." Grandmother replied.

At some point after that comment, dinner had arrived. Yet we still were talking as we were able to.

"So, my only obstacle is that new uniform then." I mumbled to myself, though the two obviously heard but were pretending not to.

"Also, Wednesday morning, you will be attending the trial as well but whether you will be up front with me or sitting in the audience is a different story. If I am able to talk to the presiding judge, you may be able to sit up front with me. Sitting up front with me has the benefits of feeling the pressure that all lawyers feel. You'll learn the court pressure as well. And speaking of all this trial stuff, you said you had it all completed already?" Her grandmother replied.

"That is correct, grandmother. It is completely done. Prosecution, Defense and Cross Examination for at least three versions of what could have happened. Things may have to be tweaked slightly for witnesses and such or you may have to use the other versions in conjunction with each other depending on how things go, but I hope that this is satisfactory for the both of you." I replied as I dug out two folders from my schoolbag. I gently set them on the table. The one folder was the original folder while the second, which was at least 35 pages, contained everything else that I had done. I told them that. They stared at it in disbelief.

"Very well dear. That is more than what we had asked of you to do. We will be having a ball in three months. Your position of our heir is a bit more set in stone, though it will be finalized if your case really can hold up in court. Also, we want to know if you would like to change your name officially to be a Grenier?" Her grandfather replied.

"We don't want to pressure you into changing your last name or anything. It might just make things a bit easier to get into places of your choosing. Your mother may have been a Fujioka when she started working as a lawyer, but she once had the Grenier name as well." My grandmother complimented my grandfather's statement. I had been thinking about the name change. I really didn't want to change dad's last name, though having the Grenier name did help a bit.

"First of all, you guys did want me to cover the whole case. I did three versions in case I missed a few points in either version. As for the name change, I don't really want to leave the Fujioka name behind. Though, I will think about it carefully and ask my father what he thinks of me legally changing it to Grenier. I will give you a definite response on Tuesday. Also, what time is the trial at on Wednesday?" I replied.

The trial was starting at 10 AM on Wednesday, so I thought that I may as well just spend the night here and go together. After that, all conversation seemed to stop. Well, that was until my cell phone decided to go off. I knew that it wasn't Keigo since I had told him I would call him later tonight. From there, I automatically knew it was one of the host club members. I looked at the caller id. Kyoya Ootori. I excused myself as I took the call.

"Good evening Kyoya-senpai. To what do I owe the pleasures of this phone call?" I asked bluntly.

"Good evening Haruhi. I am just calling about that case you had just finished working on for your grandparents." Kyoya said.

"Yes, I just finished it today before school. What about it?" I asked, curiously. Was there a side I had missed?

"Yes. About that, the case has been dropped. They just wanted some of our family's money." Kyoya said. If I knew Kyoya-senpai, then he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I figured as much." I sighed.

"Wait, you knew that they were just after some of our money?" Kyoya asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, I did do the Persecution, Defense and Cross Examination for this case. What I didn't tell you earlier senpai was that I did it in three versions. I couldn't let my grandparents lose at all. Money and faking evidence was something I looked into as the third angle." I told him.

"You actually beat me to something for a change, Haruhi. Anyways, if you are still at your grandparent's place, can you let them know for us?" Kyoya asked.

"I can do that senpai. Oh, and one more thing before you hang up." I said.

"What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya growled.

"My grandparents said that I am going to be revealing that I am a female on Monday. Grandfather even pretended like he was swinging his gavel. There's nothing more I can do about that issue. But, I will need one of those uniforms that the girls wear. Just for a head's up." I told my senpai with as little enthusiasm as I could.

"It's a good thing your debt was officially paid off after the Ouran Fair by Éclair then. But, not to worry. I will have the school uniform delivered to your place tomorrow evening." Kyoya said before a _click_ could be heard on my end of the phone.

I sighed. However, I still had to tell my grandparents the great news. I walked briskly through the doors to the dining hall once more. The two had all the papers scattered about, closely scrutinizing every miniscule detail that I had done. To say the least, they were obviously proud. I sharply took in a breath before I started.

"That was Ootori Kyoya-san. He was just calling me to let me know that this case had been dropped." I replied bluntly.

My grandfather eyed me wearily, yet it was my grandmother who spoke. "Did Ootori-san tell you the reason?"

"Ah, he did. I had a suspicion about it myself. I covered it in my third view of the case. The plaintiff decided that they would forge some evidence to incriminate the Ootoris. All the plantiff wanted was money from the Ootoris, so they probably would have felt guilty later that they had that kind of money if they didn't win the case properly. Since most people have a legal issue when they go to court, these people had no real legal issues with our defendant. Hence, they dropped the case and explained everything." I finished up, though a maid had also entered in the room carrying a phone.

"Sorry for the interruption. Master, you have a phone call from Ootori-sama." My grandfather dismissed the maid, but put a hand to stop the two of us from leaving. Apparently he wanted us to listen to this conversation.

"Ootori-sama, what a pleasant surprise to hear from you. Yes, yes, I have heard the delightful news, since it seems like your son had contacted my granddaughter about that issue already. Well, either way, the case would have won in your favour on Wednesday. My granddaughter did a hell of a good job on really analyzing your case to a three point perspective. Hm. You are free to come over now to pick it up. Great. See you then." The conversation didn't last long. My grandfather then turned to me.

"Ootori-sama is coming over to review the case that could have been. He'll be here in twenty minutes. Perhaps you should change your attire as well. I'll have a maid take you to your mother's room. We did leave all her clothes in the wardrobe, so things should fit you in there. Be back here in fifteen minutes please."

I nodded in consent before I was whisked away by a maid. Walking took all but three minutes to get to the room. Immediately, I went to my new wardrobe. There were at least two dozen dresses in there at the moment, but they were all wrapped up in garment bags. I sighed as I looked through each bag. A forest green dress that was styled like a halter top, the kind with that loop that you have to tie around your neck, and it only reached down to my knees plus the material was nice to the touch; a strapless lavender dress that flowed down to the floor, and possibly made out of satin since it did shimmer. I also found a red dress, a pink frilly (I shuddered at that) dress, as well as the most gorgeous light blue dress as well. Though, the dress that I had to choose from were between the green one and the lavender one.

_But, if I know anything about the Ootoris, it is best to be in something similar to a ball gown,_ I hastily thought as I pulled out the lavender floor length dress. The choosing of the dress had sapped an additional five minutes, or eight minutes total by now, for getting changed. I sighed. I quickly grabbed the matching pair of shoes as well.

A knock sounded on the door two minutes later. "Haruhi-sama, are you almost ready?" It was the maid that had brought me up here. I was more or less ready to go, but I couldn't get the rest of my zipper up.

"I am somewhat ready. Would you mind entering though? I need a bit of help with this dress." I truthfully admitted. There was a muffled sound like "I'm coming in" as the maid entered. She proceeded to figure out what I needed done, and had it done within seconds. While she had been doing that, I had quickly put the shoes I had grabbed. From there, we left the room and headed straight back to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I couldn't figure out what to write for the longest time. Add to the fact that I didn't know if I wanted to post more after leaving it at the amount I did write. So, after some slight additions to this story, this is my end result. To those of you who are not followers of Prelude to Love, I mentioned in my note there that I am going to try to get myself into a writing routine. Once I am able to actively establish that, I will let everyone know the proper days.**

Chapter 7

Haruhi's POV

I groaned as I was going through my closet. Tomorrow was Tuesday. In other words, Keigo and I had a date planned for that night. If he was a rich bastard like the rest of the Host Club, then he was probably thinking about some sort of rich ass restaurant. Pulling out a Hitachiin original dress, I looked it over quickly. I had just received this dress last week, so it should be 'in'.

I had no idea where we were going to be meeting, but I figured that I would know tomorrow. The rest of my evening went by without much incident. Not even a storm.

~Time skip to near end of club time~

I had just finished gathering the dishes from my area when I happened to hear a bunch of girls screech. _Ugh those air heads sure can screech._ I thought to myself for a moment before I took a peak to where the girls had screamed from. Keigo was leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, Keigo-San! You're early! Did you want to come in and have a seat? I will be a few more minutes since club isn't done yet." I asked curiously.

"Ah, I would love to. And, I know that I am early. I forgot to mention that I was going to pick you up from here and then go to our destination." Keigo smiled.

The next several minutes flew by. Club time was finally over. I quickly cleaned up, though Keigo actually helped me out greatly. With two people, it got done quicker, so I was also able to change before we left.

We left the school. I was confused about our destination though, when we arrived. We had arrived at a marine. Keigo lead me a ways down to a beautiful two storied boat, though it was fairly large that it could have been a miniature cruise ship. _Damn rich bastard_ flitted to my mind when I realized that it was his private yacht._  
_

"I thought that this would be fitting for tonight, considering that this is our second date. I will admit that you are the first person, aside from my family, to even be on here." Keigo told me.

He helped me board the boat, before he himself got on, and headed towards the control panel. We sailed partially out onto the lake though we did anchor the yacht so that we could really enjoy the other's company and the breeze off the lake. I felt completely calm when I was with Keigo, while the rest of my life was in chaos when he wasn't there. Since I had been standing at the side of the boat, staring off into the depths of the water, I was a bit startled when Keigo came to wrap his arms around me.

* * *

Atobe's POV

I had always loved sailing when I was a kid. I had been wanting to show this girl who was both precious to me, and that I was utterly in love with, this boat since our first date together. But, as luck would have it, I couldn't have shown the boat that day, since we had talked late into the day. By our next date, I knew that I could not put off on meeting her father. My parents could care less about who I dated, or their status. As long as I was happy, is what they would tell me.

We had both been quiet for over five minutes, which I thought was the best time to say something.

"Haruhi, there is something I would like to tell you." I stated.

Haruhi turned around. I nearly got myself lost in her brown eyes once more. But, before I was able to say that I loved her, one of the cooks had come up from the galleyway to let us know that dinner was ready to be served. I sighed, but knew that I would be able to tell Haruhi over dinner, in the very least.

Dinner, which had some ootoro and other lovely seafood items, were on the menu. Haruhi, it seemed, loved eating ootoro. Personally, I didn't like the stuff, so I don't know what in blazes made the chefs think that I would want to eat any of it. But, in some ways I was thankful that I was able to make my new girlfriend happy with the choice of cuisine.

* * *

Host Club's POV

Little did our couple know that they had been followed by two sets of people, one being the host club while the other was the Hyotei Tennis Team's true regulars sans Kabaji. But, we will dwell on the host club in particular.

"Kyoya! What is that man doing to our precious daughter? She is too young to date!" Tamaki was whining. The raven haired boy was pinching his nose in an attempt to keep a headache from brewing.

"Tamaki, she is not your daughter, nor is she mine. And, it looks as if she is in fact on a date with her new boyfriend." Kyoya replied.

"She really is too young to date." Hikaru mumbled angrily. Truthfully, Hikaru was hoping to ask her out soon but now that was a lost cause. He was angry, especially at Keigo for stealing away _his_ Haruhi.

"Hika-chan, she isn't too young to date, you know. If you are saying that, then you are also too young to date since you are both the same age." Honey-senpai said in his cute lolita voice.

Hikaru clenched and unclenched his fists several times before he decided to spit out what it was on his mind. "She's too young, but not too young to date me. What does she even see in that guy anyways?"

"Hikaru, you really should calm down. As for what she sees in him, I have no idea." Kaoru said.


	8. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


End file.
